memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Aliens
The Aliens sourcebook was a role-playing game supplement released by Decipher. References Characters :Gomtuu Ajur • Akaar • Akaar (Gomtuu's species) • Leonard James Akaar • Altaa • Thomas Anders • Andragov • Jonathan Archer • Bilaar • Boratus • Borg Queen • Brunt • Caretaker (Nacene) • Zefram Cochrane • Cordban • Doban • Dokuun of Panderos • Skrain Dukat • Elaan • Tam Elbrun • Fathen • F'ter • Garth of Izar • John Gill • Gorkon • Gowron • Kathryn Janeway • Jaro Essa • Jarok • Etana Jol • Khrysaros • James T. Kirk • K'mpec • Geordi La Forge • Lahile • Abraham Lincoln • Lor'Vela • Lutan • Maab • Leonard McCoy • Melakon • Mogh • Odan • Odo • Iwane Opuh • Ost • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Quark • Quinn • Quint • William T. Riker • • Sanshiin • Seska • Sevak • Slichez • Spock • Surak • Suspiria • Sybok • Eteon tar-Chereos • Tellus • Tomaris • Toroll • T'Plana-Hath • T'Pol • Lwaxana Troi • Tuvok • Worf • Tasha Yar • Yareena Races and cultures :Andorian • Antican • Atreonid • Axanar • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Betelgeusian • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Bynar • Capellan • Cardassian • Deltan • Devidian • Ekosian • Elasian • El-Aurian • Flaxian • Founders • Gorn • Hirogen • Horta • Human • Jem'Hadar • Kazon • Kelvan • Klingon • Ktarian • Ligonian • Lurian • Malon • Medusan • Napean • Nausicaan • Ocampa • Orion • Pakled • Q (species) • Romulan • Selay • Species 8472 • Suliban • Talaxian • Talosian • Tellarite • Tholian • Trill • Trill symbiont • Vian • Vidiian • Vorgon • Vorta • Vulcan • Yridian • Zakdorn • Zaranite Dopterian • Douwd • Ferengi • Forebears • Haakonian • Iconian • Metron • Nacene • Organian • Prophets • Species 125 • Species 149 • Tandaran • Terabian • Trabe • Troyian • Vhorani Space Stations and Starships :Bajoran lightship • Deep Space 3 • Deep Space 9 • Enterprise • Starbase 74 • • • Jupiter Station • Mondor • • • Vega IX probe Planets and satellites :Andor • Antica • Atreos IV • Axanar • Bajor • Benzar • Betazed • Betelgeuse IV • Bolarus IX • Bynaus • Capella IV • Cardassia Prime • Cestus III • Coridan III • Delta IV • Devidia II • Dozara • Earth • Ekos • Elas • El-Auria • Fabari • Flax • Gamma Istris III • Gorn • Hainault VI • Janus VI • Kazon (planet) • Kelva • Ktaria VII • Ligon II • Malonis • Medusa III • Minara II • Nausicaa • Neural • Ocampa V • Olith • Organia • Pakled • Parliament • P'Jem • Rigel IV • Rigel V • Rigel VII • Rigel XII • Rinax • Selay (planet) • Sherman's Planet • Styris IV • Talax • Talos IV • Tandar Prime • Tellar • Terab IV • Tholia • Trill (planet) • Troyius • Vidiia • Vorgos • Vorta Vor • Yrda • Zakdorn (planet) • Zaran II • Zeon Types of Planets :Class F planet • Class H planet • Class J planet • Class M planet Types of Stars :Type A star • Type B star • Type F star • Type G star • Type K star • Type M star Planetary locations :Antarctica • Arctic Circle • Btenken Cloud Lights • Caves of Mak'ala • Melanesia • Mount Eteon tar-Chereos • North America • Oklahoma • Paris • Rasara • San Francisco • Singing Waterfall of Dtoki • Temple of Ipanu • Temple of Lo-Pana • Utopia Planitia Shipyards • Vault of Tomorrow Stellar locations :Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Andromeda Galaxy • Bajor B'hava'el • Bajor sector • Bajoran system • Bajoran wormhole • Beta Antigula • Beta Magellan system • Beta Quadrant • Beta Renner system • Beta Stromgren system • Caerelon • Delta Quadrant • Delta system • Denorios Belt • Exosia • fluidic space • Gamma Quadrant • Hainara • Idran star system • Jovax • Klingon Neutral Zone • Kuy'va • M43 Alpha system • Marrab sector • Milky Way Galaxy • Neled system • Omarion Nebula • Prelix • Rigel system • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sector 001 • Sector 97 • Securis star system • Sol • Tellun system • Toredar • Zovex Languages :atem • Atreonid language • Bajoran language • Benza • Betzed • Bolian language • Cardassian language • Corba • Deltan language • Dominion Standard • Ekosian language • Elasian language • El-Aurian language • Federation Standard • Ferengi language • Gorn language • Graakh • Graalen • Jem'Hadar language • j'Tai • Klingon language • Kolari • Ktara • laam • Ligonian language • Lurian language • Malonian • Napea (language) • Paklit • Ocampa language • raagaan • Silliska • sopor • ta'Hol • Talaxian language • Tellarite language • Trill language • Troyian language • t'titachaka's • Urd • Vidiian language • Vulcan language • Vorta language Organizations :Alliance for Global Unity • Ahm Tal • Andorian Council of Clans • Andorian Legions • Andorian merchant fleet • Axanar caste system • Bajoran Resistance • Belaxalar geostructure • Betazed Defense Force • Borg Collective • caj • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Detapa Council • D'jarra • Dominion • European Hegemony • Federation Council • Fifth House of Betazed • First Republic • Great Link • Haakonian Order • High Office of Defense • Interspecies Medical Exchange • Kelvan Empire • Kethni • Kingdom of Chereos • Kingdom of Houtan • Kingdom of Karoon • Kingdom of Paratan • Kingdom of Zatain • Maquis • Nazi Germany • Obsidian Order • Orion Syndicate • Pan-Asian Alliance • Romulan Star Empire • Ruling Council of Betazed • Second Klingon Empire • Second Republic • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Suliban Cabal • Tal Shiar • Ten Tribes • Trill Symbiosis Commission • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • Vedek Assembly • Volna Vrinia • Vulcan High Command Professions :Breen Instigator • diplomat • Dohlman • Federation president • Founder Overlord • Grand Nagus • Gul • High Teer • Kai • Klingon Chancellor • merchant • mystic • nestor • Principus • prylar • ranjen • rogue • scientist • starship officer • soldier • spy • Tattawanika • vedek • weaponmaster • j'hordak Other references :Age of Finding • Age of Heroes • Age of Lament • Anchilles fever • Axanar War • Bajoran Sacred Texts • Bendii syndrome • bilenium • binary code • biochip • bio-energy beam • bio-energy blast • Birthing Chambers • Blessed Lantern of Javv • Bolian Sunset Martini • Bolian tonic water • buffer • Capellan-Federation mining treaty • chaka • Cardassian history • Code of Sentience • Code of Vengeance • comra • Dark Age • Doctrine of Andragov • Dominion War • drone • Earth-Romulan War • Epic of Gilgamesh • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2366 • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2367 • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • Foundlings • Gill Interregnum • glavin • Great Forest • Guiding Tree • Haakonian War • Hegh'bat • Hercules and the Seven Labors • Holy Rings of Betazed • hrisal • imzadi • Kal'Hyah • katra • Ketracel-white • Khitomer Conference • kligat • Kolinahr • maturation chamber • Mighty Spear of Vard • mind meld • morphogenetic matrix • mresh • naccords • nanoprobe • neural depletion • Oath of Celibacy • Oath of Nonviolence • Occupation of Bajor • omaz • Orb of Contemplation • Orb of Mystery • Orb of Peace • Orb of Prophecy • Orb of Realms • Orb of the Emissary • Orb of Thought • Orb of Time • Orb of Wisdom • pagh • Path of Emulation • The Phage • plak tow • pon farr • Prime Directive • Prixin • Pylanazi • regeneration alcove • Relzari • Renaissance • Righteous Staff of Gond • R'uustai • Sacred Chalice of Rixx • Second Khitomer Accords • Serona • Sword of Lexx • Tau-Ceti Accords • Texos • Thiss • Thousand Gods • Time of Awakening • Tixin • topaline • Tox Uthat • Treaty of Algeron • triolic wave • vereshvar • vesala • vinculum • vrax (weapon) • Virtuous Wand of Kazz • Way of D'era Category:RPG books